The invention relates to a device for the individual feeding of studs, bolts, or pins arranged one after the other between guide rails, to at least one bolt outlet, blasted with blowing air, leading to a bolt-welding device.
Already known in the art as a device for the conduction of bolts, is the use of a pusher, moving back and forth as seen in German Patent 1,921,025; German Published Application 1,930,151; German Disclosure 3,624,326; and German Utility Model 8,607,260. Here, the individual devices are so shaped that a drum storage is connected before the pusher and the guide rails, through which the pre-isolated bolts are fed over the guide rails to the pusher. This pusher is correspondingly controlled, and allows a single bolt to be carried each time, on blowing air through a line to a bolt-welding device. Through the back and forth motion of the pusher, a considerable limition is given in the speed of the feeding of the individual bolts to the bolt-welding device. It also was not possible, for example, to load two different bolt-welding devices in succession, with bolts, within a short time.
Also known in the art is a sorting device for bolts to be welded, which again includes a straight line conduction, fast with the frame, and a pusher, limited in length, with adjustable support as shown in German Utility Model 8,607,260. A device for feeding bolts to a bolt-welding device, in which external bolt holders are assigned to one bolt-welding device, which, according to a selectable call-out program scheme, can be connected alternately with the bolt-welding device is also known in the art in German Patent 3,108,846. This is an expensive construction requiring an exact control unit in order that the selectable program will operate correctly.